heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Rivera
|personality = Stern, composed, motherly, sisterly, calm, strict |appearance = Tall with brown eyes, black hair , light blue-green bodice, short sleeves, a brown apron, yellow skirt, wears glasses and has brown apron with an R on it, black Rivera boots |occupation = Shoe-Maker |alignment = Good |affiliations = The Riveras |goal = To help Miguel get back to the Land of the Living and retrieve her grandfather's photo from Ernesto de La Cruz |home = Land of the Dead Santa Cecilia |family = Julio † Elena Rivera Franco Berto and Enrique Rivera Gloria Rivera Carmen and Luisa Rivera Abel, Miguel, Benny and Manny Rivera Rosa and Socorro Rivera Rosita Héctor Rivera Imelda Rivera Óscar and Felipe }} |friends = Frida Kahlo, Héctor, Imelda, Miguel Rivera, Coco Rivera, Julio, Dante, Pepita |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz and Security Guards |likes = Making music, making shoes, her family, her great-nephew |dislikes = Héctor abandoning the family |powers = Making shoes |fate = Celebrates Santa Cecilia with her family |quote = "He doesn't look entirely dead." |fullname = Victoria Rivera}}Victoria Rivera '''(also known as '''Tia Victoria) is a character in the 2017 Pixar film, Coco. She is voiced by Selene Luna Background Victoria is the daughter of Coco and Julio Rivera. She has a younger sister, Elena. In her forties, Victoria passed away and moved with the Rivera family in the Land of the Dead. She began making shoes in the afterlife as well. Personality Victoria appears very poised woman who cares for her family very dearly. She was close with her sister, Elena and her mother, Coco. She cried when her mother accidentally hurt herself while dancing to music. A familial woman, Victoria loved her family just as much as her other relatives and was one of the first members of the Rivera family to forgive Héctor after learning he was murdered and was very terrified when Miguel had been thrown off the building. She developed a hatred towards music like her grandmother and was immensely shocked when Imelda could sing so well. Her personality contrasts from her aunt Rosita, appearing more revered and serious, somewhat similar to her grandmother Imelda. Also instead of reacting like her aunt and great-uncles, she simply shook her head when Miguel asked for her blessing, knowing that her grandmother was strict but fair. While her sister, Elena has their grandmother's fiery temper and tendency to use a shoe as a weapon, Victoria appears to have inherited their grandmother's more stern and reserved personality. She was suspicious of Miguel when he appeared out of nowhere. Coco She is the first to realize that Miguel is not quite dead and also deduces that he must have something to do with Imelda being unable to cross over. When Miguel asks her for her blessing, in contrast to her other family's terrified reactions Victoria simply shakes her head rather than react like her uncles, father and aunt. At the Sunrise Spectacular, Victoria holds up a fight with Erenesto and his security team to get Héctor's photo from de la Cruz. Along with Rosita, she is surprised when her grandmother begins singing on stage. Later on the roof, Victoria and Rosita both help expose de la Cruz for the fraud he is. While Rosita notices a camera, she points it in the direction and Victoria turns on the microphone and the screen to record Ernesto's confession. After Pepita rescues Miguel, Victoria is one of the family members to hug him. She later goes to celebrate Dia los Muertos with Gallery Coco poster.png AngryRiveras.jpg Coco poster 1.jpg Coco - Family promo.jpg Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Movie characters Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Aunts Category:Grandchildren Category:Nieces Category:Spirits Category:Heroines Category:Book characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Anti-heroes